My True love
by Vanillana
Summary: This is the sequel to the other story of mine The aftermath of an ecstasic nightIt tells bout Theresa getting into a fight with Jay and engages with another man in return. What is Jay going to do to get her back?
1. Fight and Engagement at once

This is a sequel to my first "The aftermath" Please read that one first cuz then you'll get confused :) thank you very much for your patients, plz write your precious reviews, thank you. -peace XOXO-

Theresa had gotten in a fight with Jay, this time, it was serious. Atlanta, Neil, Archie and the others were really worried. This time, their relationship was strained. Jay couldn't concentrate on his work until he had ripped all of his photos with Theresa. Theresa, was still exasperated. She was too wrathful and started doing violent things - breaking glasses, and she accidentally hurt herself. They had little arguments and fights before, but this time, it was serious. This time, reality had put their love to the test. Their relationship was on the edge of breaking up. Atlanta was extremely concerned, the others tried to regain their relationship. Thing were harder than they seem to be.

"I would rather commit suicide than to love her and care about her." Said Jay.

He was wrathful, not in a good mood these days. He could never feel contrite, he could never forgive Theresa.

After a few days, Theresa bashfully knocked on Jay's door after hesitating for 5 minutes.

"Come in" Said the overwrought Jay.

"It's me. Jay. " Theresa lowered her head and said in a hushed voice.

Jay did not stare at her, nor did he say anything. He returned to his work.

Theresa was disappointed, maybe he never cared about her, it was Cronus that motivated him, not her.

"I am very sorry, Jay. I hope you can forgive me." Theresa faltered toward him.

He still didn't look at her, "There is nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to discuss furthur with you, i would really appreciate it if you could just leave."

"Jay.." Theresa raised her voice.

"LEAVE!" Jay commanded. He had never been this angry, he himself had regretted the moment that word came out of his mouth.

Theresa ran away from his room with lacrimation. Her eyes watered and Jay's reaction was a trauma to her. She was really hurt.

---- In the dorm----

"WHAT? are you serious? He is SOO mean wait until i get my hands on him!" Atlanta screamed out loud when she found out what made Theresa so distressed.

"No, Atlanta. Its ok, i think he never took my feelings and our relationship seriously. " Theresa sighed, and continued. "Daddy called me today, he was going to meet me tomorrow afternoon. I will be going home for a week, i will miss you." Theresa feigned a smile and tried to look cheerful.

"Awwwww! You are gonna leave us, selfish girl" Atlanta pouted.

"Don't worry, i will be back before you know it" promised Theresa

The next day, Theresa's dad drove a shiny BMW and parked it in front of Olympia High.

"Wow, look at that BMW, totally awesome!" Archie praised.

"Oh yeah, i'm gonna get one of those when i graduate." Herry was amazed.

Theresa held the handle of her luggage and waited for her dad to come out of the car.

"Hello, Darling Princess. How have you been? Sorry i wasn't able to visit you more often." Theresa's dad strided toward Theresa and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Daddy, it is very nice to see you again!" Theresa beamed sweetly and hugged her dad.

Hera and Persephone arrived just in time. "Sweetie, we hope you will have a good week at home. Don't forget to come back! More missions are waiting for you." Persephone spoke blithely.

"Thank you, Bye Ms. Hera, Bye Persephone!" Theresa finished as Archie, Herry, Odie and Neil had their farewell with her.

Theresa was going to leave, when Atlanta vociferated, "THHERREEESSA!"

Theresa turned her head back to face Atlanta. "Atlanta!"

"Sorry, i couldn't get Jay coming! But i hope you'll have fun! Love you!" Atlanta ran breathlessly.

"If he doesn't want to come, it is his choice. Love you too, i will miss you" Theresa was despaired when she heard Jay didn't want to come, she swallowed back her tears and still kept her elegance as she left and was be seated in the BMW. She was gone as the air spun the leaves.

All of a sudden, the five of them realized Jay was still in his room, working. They headed toward their dorm. They thrusted the door, and saw Jay sitting in his seat and was working harder than ever.

"Jay, what is wrong with you! Theresa is gone! You didn't even say goodbye to her! Wake up!" Atlanta yelled out.

"What's going on, Jay. This isn't you." Archie commented.

"Jayy...Hello? Are you even listening?" Herry added.

"What what what? You guys were all talking at once? Just stop bothering about me, especially when it comes to Theresa. Stop talking about her, i don't want to hear anything about her. I don't care if she leaves. Now if you will excuse me." Jay stood up and walked pass all of them into the hall.

It was a week later when Theresa had returned, she seemed to be thrilled.

Atlanta lied on the couch, Jay worked on his project, the rest either surfed on the internet or watched TV. When Theresa entered the dorm, everyone was exhilarated, excluding Jay. He didn't look up at her.

"Theresa! Omg i missed u like seriously... You are finally back, the past week had seemed like a year to me! " Atlanta exaggerated, but she was truly happy that Theresa was back.

"So how was your week back at home?Did anything fun happen?" Archie questioned while he made a gesture.

"Yes, it was the best week of my life!" The meek Theresa suddenly became excited, "I am going to be engaged next week! Daddy had shown me a fiance, he is wonderful. Oh, he is so rich! He..."

"You what?? You are going to be engaged? Oh my goodness, tell me you are lying, Theresa!" Atlanta shook her.

Jay raised his head when he heard Theresa saying those words, each harder to accept. He had been listening carefully since she came into the room. He was now paralyzed in his chair, and his brain was frozen. His dream girl of all time no longer belonged to him, and it all happened because of him. He needed his conceit and "haughtiness". Theresa apologized to him a week ago, if he had apologized the same to her, this couldn't have occured.

"Congratulations Theresa" Jay stood up and said nonchalantly as he left the room with a bang on the door.

"Somebody sure is jealous now." Atlanta smiled evily.

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Stop pretending Theresa, we know that you are trying to get him jealous, and it worked well! Good job!!" Odie complimented.

"I am not kidding! I am really going to be engaged! I am here just to announce that my engagement will be held next week in St.Maria Church. I brought invitations and hope all of you can come!" Theresa explained.

"WHAT? so this is real? But why, Theresa! You don't love Jay anymore?" Herry was confused.

"I thought it over, and i guess Jay never took my feelings seriously. Maybe we weren't mean to be together." Theresa sighed griefly, "Oh well! But at least now i have a bright future with my fiance!" Theresa smiled blithely as she left the room.

"What are we gonna do now, guys? We can't just let this happen, you know we can't right? Jay can't give up on her!" Atlanta unhinged.

"What can we do? I believe Theresa still loves Jay, deeply. This is one of her trickery, she is just camouflaging. I am sure everything will work out alright." Archie said cooly.

"What do you mean ALRIGHT? She is going to get married sooner or later, is that ALRIGHT? Jeez...Odie, Herry,Neil,Help??" Atlanta panicked.

"Archie's got a point, but i've got a plan" Odie snickered.

"what is it?" The rest asked all at once.

"Guys, Jay is coming! Get ready." Odie hinted.

Jay slammed the door, "Hi guys." Then he went back to his work.

The five of them pretended they didn't see them, and continued to chat.

"Oh my goodness, really? He must be really handsome! I want a husband like that! He is SOO much better than Jay, i consider Theresa EXTRA LUCKY!" Atlanta yelled loudly to draw Jay's attention.

"Oh, even i have to admit, He's more beautiful than me!" Neil said reluctantly. (When odie told him to practise that line, it took him forever to say that. Becuase he could not stand anyone who is more beautiful than him)

"Of course, I bet Theresa is going to have a really happy matrimony. I mean hey, he is a rich and good looking guy. They are probably going to have a bunch of kids. Girls are beauties like Theresa, Boys are handsome like her future husband." Herry laughed.

"Only a stupid person wouldn't want such a husband!" Archie snickered.

Jay could not concentrate on his work but listen to the others's discussion.

"Now! Jay!" Odie and the other beset around Jay.

"W--wh--what?"Jay stammered as he looked around him.

"What do you think of Theresa's husband-to-be? Isn't her fiance perfect?" Odie asked.

"Sure?" Jay raised one eye brow.

"I mean come on, he is SO much better than you. You MUST be there on their engagement day, please? You gotta look at how cute that guy is." Atlanta suggested.

"Uh..sorry, but i don't feel like going. It is Theresa's choice, that has nothing to do with me." Jay lowered his head, but more likely the he had lowered his self-esteem.

"You have to come for whatever reason! At least, you are still her friend!" Everyone was so loud that Jay couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok, ok, i will come, happy now?"

"Yay at last!" Odie thought cheerfully, his plan worked after all 


	2. It's you who i truly love JayXTheresa

The six heros have arrived at St.Maria church. It was a glorious and brightly-lit church. Jay was forced to come, after the other five dragged him here. He was wearing a black tuxedo, at least that was considered "Decent". Atlanta wore a red gown, she looked fabulous in it.

All the guests have arrived, it was a crowded church. Hera and the other gods arrived as well.

Hera was wrathful at first, recollecting all the bad memories of Theresa. She had a relationship with Jay and it was well known, they even had a child together, but in the end Theresa was told to abort it. Now, only after 3 months, she was going to be a fiancee? Hera was shocked, but she still congratulated Theresa for her engagement.

Theresa was an angel that day. She was in a white dress, absolutely beautiful. Her suave hair waved in the air as the breeze blew. Then, Jay had seen the so called fiance. He was as ugly and as old as a frog. Jay subconsciously started to laugh sarcastically at him. How pathetic, Theresa would call that old and ugly guy "Handsome, wonderful, perfect man" when Jay was supposed to be the real spouse for her. Abruptly, his smile dimmed as he thought of her belonging to another man. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her, it was too late. He knew no changed could be made now. He wished time could go back to where Theresa apologized to him that night. He shed a tear.

"Hi guys! I am glad you are here! Jay! You are here as well! I am so happy!" Theresa gently kissed Jay on the lips. It may had seemed to be only 3 seconds, but it had been a perpetual moment that was shared by both Jay and Theresa. Her Channel perfume overwhelmed Jay.

"Uh-hum." Atlanta coughed. "Theresa, you are getting engaged. Won't your fiance be mad at you, finding you kissing another man?"

"That's alright, he won't mind 3 minutes, after all, we will be together for the rest of our lives. Could you guys excuse me and Jay for a sec? I have something to talk about." The elegant and meek Theresa smiled blithely.

"Sure!" The rest heros quickly ran away.

"Good job guys! Now time for us to get some chocolates." Archie joked.

Jay and Theresa silently walked into the narrow and far end of the corridor where there was no one else but them, alone. She started sobbing. Jay's heart softened and wiped off the tears of her face, "What's wrong Theresa? Why are you crying? I sincerely feel happy for you, really."

Theresa turned her back to him."Jay, you look really handsome today."

"In fact, you look more like an appealing beauty, rather than a hero who saves the world." Jay joked.

"I am glad you are no longer mad at me, Jay." Theresa smiled.

"Of course i am not, never was. I should apologize to you.."

"Apology accepted!" Theresa grinned.

--- silence ---

"Jay, i guess i have to go now. But before i am out of your sight, i want to tell you one last thing. You are my true love. Daddy told me to marry him because he is my dad's friend and associate. I am marrying him plainly on business profit. Therefore my dad and his company would unite and become one." Theresa utilized her fingers to explore Jay's face.

"I am so sorry, i have to go now. Or else i would be late" Theresa began to run, but Jay held her hand firmly.

"Come on, Jay" She laughed, "Let go of my hand"

She tried again, but he still held it firmly, even tighter.

"You don't want to ruin my engagement, do you?" She questioned

"I love you, Theresa. Don't go, don't leave me." Jay gently pushed her back against the wall and kissed her passionately on the lips.

This time, Theresa did not resist. She put her hands on his shoulders. They both cuddled together. Their kiss seemed to be eternal.

"Sorry, you may go now." Jay lowered his head.

"No, i won't go. I won't leave you again." This time, it was her initiave to kiss on his lips. They matched perfectly. She looked like a bride, and he looked like a bridegroom.

"Ta Da! Sorry to interrupt, but uh, you guys have to run! Hurry!" Archie popped out of nowhere, then the rest heros were there. They hid behind the sculptures all the time.

"You guys..." Theresa and Jay were both embarrased.

"Good to see you guys together again! Now! Run!!! Theresa's parents and her fiance are chasing for Theresa and..Jay can't possibly get away with it...Now before they find you ,escape! We will distract them as much as possible!" Atlanta said

"Thank you Atlanta" Theresa smiled and ran away with Jay.

That was a SWEET ESCAPE.

---- The next day, in the dorm ----

"You know, Theresa, your dad and your fiance were really mad at you yesterday. They are still, now. You can't get away with it." Atlanta says.

"I know" Theresa shudders, "But at least i realize that Jay is my true love. I can't go off and marry someone else, and hide my own feelings."

"I am glad you understand now, Silly" Atlanta hugged Theresa, "Learn to cherish him, Theresa. Don't leave him like that again ,Never."

"I wont, trust me" Theresa promised.

"It's a promise then?" Atlanta asked

"A promise." Theresa nodded. 


End file.
